Love Strikes Twice
by Spicers Apple
Summary: What roused me was none of this, but a thought... Where am I...' ChasexJack PWP **on hiatus**
1. Love Strikes Twice

Okay, This is a slash of Chase/Jack. If no one likes this stuff, then don't read. Well it isn't bad, but oh well. PLEASE R&R! Muchly appreciated.

p.s. If anyone wants me to write a specific poem other than Chase/Jack thenwrite a review stating what you want. I don't mind flamers either.

Disclaimer: I DON'T own Chase or Jack in any way, so stop bugging me… please. I wish I owned Jack though… hehehe... ---shot and burned up by rabid fan girls--- Anyway, ENJOY.

(Jack POV)

**Love Strikes Twice**

**_I ponder the same thing,_**

**_Every mark as I felt its horrid sting,_**

_**I always remember how I got these bruises,**_

_**But un-forgetable love always confuses.**_

_**My love Chase Young, left me here to die,**_

**_Laughing evily, me thinking "How can he be so SLY?"_**

_**I thought he loves me the way I do,**_

**_But to have someone you love throw you out like their trash?_**

_**This is too much for me- I can't get rid of these scars; **_

_**Keep thinking of him;**_

**_But if he rules the world, what will I have?_**

_**The only thing I can do to stop him from invading my mind permanetly is to…**_

**_I can never forgive my self If I do this._**

**_But….. wait… I have nothing left in my life… I have nothing… feel nothing…. See nothing…I have nothing else…. To…. Lose… Exept…-gulp-... my life._**

(Chase POV)

**_Why is my life so empty, so dark, going "nowhere" speed?_**

_**I am ruling the world, so what else do I need?**_

_**My head keeps spinning with wierd sights,**_

_**They keep reminding me of last night.**_

_**I am starting to regret why I did this,**_

_**But I smashed his weak heart with my uncaring fist.**_

_**I should go and comfort him tomorrow and today,**_

**_Making sure the peace bet ween us is okay._**

**_When I get to where he was before he never moved; _**

**_I could hear his soft sobbing, too hard to miss; he is trying to prove._**

**_He noticed I was there and he ran to me,_**

**_Then I remembered that this...is...where...we...first... kissed. _**


	2. Broken

I finally decided to "continue" this with another poemand of course it's J/C. XD Well I hope you people who were waiting ever so patiently to update my damnsite like this as much as theother chapter. :) Well my excuse for not updating anything for a long time was because of my stupid skool swamping me with homework, I was trying to update a lot of my stories at once, I didn't know if Ishould have kept this a one-shot or not, and i'm also working on a fanfic with one of my good friends, sentimentalvalue. (hey she has an account here so go check out her stuff! )  
Disclaimer: I don't own anything Xiaolin Showdown exept for all my lovely fanfics. Copyrighted by mua. -does a bow-

-

(This whole poem is in Jack's POV)

_**As I cry for you**_

_**I die for you**_

_**Breaking my heart; It's for you**_

_**As I lie for you**_

_**And I sigh for you**_

_**You broke my soul; **_

_**You left me and I knew**_

…_**Broken, so Broken…  
Please come back to me**_

…_**Open, just open….**_

_**Your life back to me**_

_**You know I need you**_

_**And for that you snicker**_

_**You know that I grew**_

_**Attached to you**_

_**But your actions just make my tears thicker**_

…_**Broken, so broken…  
Please come back to me**_

…_**Open, just open…**_

_**Your life back to me**_

_**I miss you**_

_**I want you**_

_**I need you**_

**_I wanna be with you_**

_**My heart is so broken now**_

_**I'm not happy any more**_

_**Oh, fix me, fix me**_

_**Where I lay**_

_**Until then I may never see again**_

_**The light of day**_

…_**Broken, so broken…**_

_**Please come back to me**_

…_**Open, just open…**_

_**Your life back to me**_

_**Your sweet face,**_

_**Gentle embrace**_

_**Your cocky attitude**_

_**Makes up for your lovely grace**_

_**You rule the world**_

_**And your voice entrances me**_

_**So strong and bold**_

_**All that is what I fancy**_

**_You only see me as a lackey_**

_**Which makes me a little mad**_

_**Just being near you, though, makes me happy**_

_**But now you're not and I'm sad**_

…_**Broken, so broken…**_

_**Please come back to me**_

…_**Open, just open…**_

_**Your life back to me**_

_**Come back to me**_

_**Come back to me**_

_**Just be…. Here**_

_**Come back**_

_**And love me**_

_**We'll always be together;**_

_**My dear.**_


	3. The Chapter Filled with SMUT!

For everyone who was anticipating the next chapter of this for months now, well here it is. I strongly reccomend that people at LEAST under 15 shouldn't read this, but it's not like ican stop those little kiddies from reading it. In case you haven't noticed, I upped the rating of it to M to be safe because I put it on Deviantart and they removed it. I am also currently re-writing the other chapters because IHATE them right now and they won't fit in well with this.

Rating: M (Should be NC-17...)  
For: Very graphic sex

PLEASE don't report me for this. At least I put warnings up for this. Thank you and review.

&&&&& &&&&&&&&&& &&&&& &&&&&&&& &&&&& &&&&&&&& &&&&& &&&&

He's there again... closer now. I can feel his hot breath on my face. His soft gentle caresses on my now naked body. His snakelike tongue sampling bits of pale flesh that I could only sigh for.

-

My hand reaches up to grab a fistfull of green-streaked hair, as my other reached the opposite direction towards his spot of pleasure. He stops what he's doing for a minute and looks down to the sudden disturbance. A second later he returned to his animalistic sampling of my neck and chest. After finally gaining hardness under the weight of him did I moan for him to continue. He maliciously grinned and quickly slid a finger into my mouth. I catch onto what he was doing and graciously accepted the protruding digit.

After he thought there was enough saliva to serve its purpose he took it out and lowered it to the opening below me. Another caress of my already hard nipples and a ferocious kiss, then finally toying with my lower body.

"God, stop torturing me."

"But there's no fun in having just the 3-course dinner. I want the dessert---"

_Thrust._

"Now."

During the last sentence he finally entered. At first I wasn't entirely sure I _wanted _my idol's finger up my ass but hey, how many times would we get this opportunity? One in a million. Possibly the only reason this was happening was because of the delivery of a frilly maid suit that arrived at his doorstep with a long note attached...

_'To: The Master of Evil,  
From: The Wicked Witch of the West_

_Hey, someone told me that you got lonely at the palace sometimes. I figured that after all this time you spent all alone that you would need a release. Relief of your anger and stuff, so I got you this. I decided I should have done something a long time ago but I wasn't sure how in the world you would handle it, especially if it's for you. Don't get any kinky thoughts when I say this, but you need to have SOME fun in your life, whatever it may be. I trust you know how to use it. Maybe you could give it to one of those stupid kids who applied to be your "partner in crime", like that boy genious or that crazy cat bitch I hate with a passion (A/N: Actually a lot more people than her hate Kat as well..) I wish I could be there to see what you do with it. Alas, I went on vacation to work with Hannibal but I'm probably just going to betray him and come back to you; but enough about me. Tell me what you did with it when I come back! _

--Lots of evil love, darling!-- xoxo'

-----

I came at the wrong place at the wrong time. I just HAPPENED to be stalking him, he just HAPPENED to catch me, I HAD to apply for working for him, I HAD to wear that skimpy dress, and now I have to SIMPLY bend over and kiss his as---

A sudden pain jolted through my body. Soon after an amount of pleasure erupted, nearly rendering me helpless. He lowered his head and took my length in his mouth and toyed it with his tongue after temporarily losing interest in my upper body.

"Mmm..tastes like candy."

He glanced up at me for a second before going back down with a mischievious grin.

"I'm like a kid in a candy store. And guess what boy; you're the candy."

I felt my face grow very hot and red very fast. I let my head fall back on the bed, eyes momentarilly staring off into space, my hand still in his hair.

_Kid in a candy store... since when would you ever expect the mighty Chase Young to say something like that? ...I can't believe I'm in the same room with him! he would NEVER do something like this on a normal day. Maybe it was fate choosing me to be his little bitch, loyaly following his every whim and order. Sure, scrubbing floors and feeding the cats wasn't overly enjoyable, but it DEFINETLY makes up for the occasions where I can have a bubble bath with him or just sit under the stars with him and reminisce about our childhood and what would have happened it we never met..._

Sitting here, helpless can do wonders to you. For half a second I would gasp out his name and jerk forward, but a minute later I would be in pain from everything else he was doing to me once again. Pleasure, pain- those words go hand in hand. You can't have one without the other.

_But there's a thin line between love and hate. Love for me to give him what he wants, hate for what tortures he puts me through when I FINALLY do give him his desires.. nothing even compares to this._

"Are you ready?"

He slid his now dry finger out and crouched silently between my legs.

"Yes...go. Now."

I slammed my hips into his own, urging him to continue.

"It's good to see you still want to, because I wouldn't have normally given you the choice anyway."

I was silent a while after his comment._ What DOES he mean? Am I just his slave? Even in something as intimate as this, he still seems to be as arrogant as ever! _I looked down between my legs. Sure enough, he was toying with the opening again. _Torturing_ me. His tongue, now dripping cum from my orgasm, momentarilly slipped in and retreated.

_He's waiting for me to tell him to stop. To shriek in pain. So he can be even MORE harsh to me. _He lifts his head and crawls closer to my face, straddling my legs and pinning my arms. he nips at my already swollen lip, just like last time (1.), except he clamped it a fair bit harder untill it was red and possibly bleeding. He then pressed his face only a hairsbreadth away from mine with a dirty smirk.

"You are gonna hurt like hell when I'm through with you. It's not to late to back out like the cowardly worm you are you know. It would disappoint me greatly if you did, but I seriously don't think you are strong enough to handle the pressure.."

He bit into my neck and sucked as hard as he could untill it was swollen. Soon he was making a short trail of stinging hickeys all down my neck and chest. I moaned at the sudden pain and bruising caused from it. It was slightly uncomfortable, yes, but at the same time I wanted more. He seemingly noticed my plea and pulled me into a dangerous kiss, his teeth somewhat cutting my tongue and the inside of my lips and cheeks. After what seemed an eternity he let go of my arms and positioned himself over me. He was testing to see if I was really a coward or not.

-----

Truthfully, he was kind of scaring me from how rough he was acting. But I finally caught onto his plan. He was trying to psych me out of doing it. He knew me all too well. But not well enough to expect what I did next.

_**I had to prove myself. **_

Daringly I grabbed his erection and shoved it into my mouth. And of course, his expression quickly changed. He was so stupid as to think he's the only one who could be in contol, the "puppetmaster" as you might call it. I, the 'girly boy', have just as much power over him as he does of me. However it would be a constant stuggle to see who could get that power first.

It's so easy to take him by surprise. He growled my name and thrusted forward, nearly claiming my throat as his own. "What the hell do you think you are doing? You disgust me. I'm your MASTER, aren't I? You are supposed to be my servant and do what I say, not-- OH FUCK!"

Suddenly he uncontrollably spasmed and with a final thrust, he came, the white liquid climbing down my throat. I nearly gagged, but I found his facial expressions taking my attention. He looked like he wanted to kill me, then a split second later he would stop and mentally question if he should actually do such a thing. Then he would give me a twisted thankful grin or he would look very uncomfortable like he was going to throw up, disgusted, and leave.

After a lazy while of watching this, I simply ignored him and pulled him into a tired embrace. He struggled for a minute against my arms but I ignored him and pulled him closer, like a mother would do to their son if they are upset. Reluctantly, he lowered his head and rested it on my chest, for he was exausted at the moment. The rest of his body near collapsed on top of me, somewhat crushing me but I didn't care. When I nearly drifted off to sleep I could hear him hoarsly whispering to me.

--  
"You are going to regret this Spicer. You will rue the moment you took contol of me. I _MUST_ teach you your discipline, I will not tolerate living with a rebel like you." He glared at me and got up from the bed. After breaking the embrace, he left the room. Shortly after he left one of the cats came in the room and dragged me off to catch up to where ever he was going. When he was in sight, I mustered up enough strength to ask him where we were going. He looked pretty pissed off at this point.

"We are going to the dungeon, Spicer. Do you happen to know what this said _dungeon_ is _for _exactly?"

"Um, no, not really."

He froze and turned to face me with a stone-cold expression plastered on his face.

"It's where I lock up the undisciplined. But not before I teach them **_obedience_**."

With those final words, the last things I saw was a fist coming towards my chest, me doubling over, and then blackness...

-TBC-

(1.A/N: this wasnt the only encounter if you know what I mean...)


	4. What Happened to Me?

Well, this next chapter of L.S.T. isn't really much of a chapter, more like a filler, but all the same it's still good… I hope (smiles sheepishly).. Stuff happens, but not terribly too much.

**L.S.T. Ch.4**

**Rated: R…because of last chapter (headdesk)**

**(This chapter is actually a step down from R, but whatever just READ PLZ)**

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

'_Death. The unforgiving stench wafted around like the poor souls trapped in here never escaped after death. A faint sound, somewhere, echoed a ways off, something like water droplets splashing... What roused me was none of this, but a thought._

'…_..Where am I?''_

I had to keep staring straight ahead. I needed to wait for my eyes to adjust to the new "environment", but my ears…perhaps they would never grow accustomed to that _same god-awful sound_… that _clanking_ above me.

...Eventually I could just barely make up grooves in the western wall, similar to marble. Upon longer inspection, however, I noticed there were perfectly-cloven rectangular niches in various places of it. They probably served as some kind of crude shelf, and for what I might not want to know…

...Some sort of light flickered on and off in a corner, almost something you would see if you watched a torch meld something together. Through periodic flashes, more of the cold room (or rooms) were revealed…some of it I wish I didn't have enough acuity to see. In the middle of the room, to enunciate its existence to guests, was an enormous doctrine-esque table. It appeared large enough to fit at least three people on it at once…

That might be why there were straps hanging from it; to put the huge thing away when it wasn't in use. But why would an obviously useful piece of furniture such as this be in a...(I guess), _storage place_, such as this, instead of being in use?

A large sharpening wheel rest near it; I assumed by its faint colors that both rust and moss were growing in coalescence around its edges."_Just how old is this place?"_

...A few vials and containers were strewn around on a small circular end table that looked like it came straight out of something like Alice in Wonderland.

….The legs were curved upward at an odd angle, kind of like the letter "J" with the ends covered with some kind of mushroom. Also, what seemed like a discarded garlic crusher lay open on the table with blackish-red juice seeping out of it…

"_What the hell IS this?!!"_

_-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------_

Ugh…must have fallen asleep…again. I think it was the painful voices in my head, toying with me again. Telling me to fall asleep and wake up again, like drifting in and out of a real-life dream…

...The voices KNEW where I was, what was GOING to happen, but my body didn't know...or at least accept it. Or much less agree with what my brain was screaming to me right now..

"_Am I going insane?"_

Slowly, this intense, HORRIBLE pain snaked up into my arms, my wrists, hands--- it really felt as if somehow a snake slithered into my body, poisoning my bloodstream as it practically SWAM through it.

...At first the pain started around my belly, then it eventually forked into to directions at once... my forearms and hips were the parts the pain shot over the most.

I screamed….involuntarily. Well, maybe not so much automatically as just WANTING to. I just wanted out of this freaky place. And out of my internal torment.

A sudden sound made my eyes widen in fright and I screamed again, hopelessly. Hopefully whatever that was could get me out of here; at least…I hope so.

My eyes spotted a shadow intruding the room from seemingly no where. The slightly annoying, flashing light finally stopped and turned off after the shadow made a sharp snapping noise.

...For a moment, all was darkness, and then a small flame was lit on a--- candle! Its 'burning oxygen' slowly swished from left to right, instantly mesmerizing me. It was all I could do not to call out once again for this person, or thing, to rescue me; despite its slow advancement toward me, I had a strange feeling they weren't there to get me out of here.

They set the candle on the odd-shaped end table. The fiery gaze of the lightly-incinerated wax jumped back and forth, threatening to reveal parts of the candleholder's masked body. It only allowed the small condescent light to show me its mouth, the very corner of it, as it slowly grew into one of the most wicked, insane grins I've ever seen.

_Stark-_white teeth sharper than a vampire's suddenly clenched together in a mocking scowl.

"You're _awake_."

"_Well, it's only OBVIOUS that I'm up! I was only screaming at the top of my lungs a moment ago."_

He sounded a little…disappointed. "…Hmm... guess the effects wore off sooner than I thought." Although confused at what he said, I tried pleading to him, trying to stay calm. I would try anything to merely get out of here… _alive_.

"_Please, let me go!"_

His lips parted slightly, creating a look that would closely resemble a wolf ready to attack. This man had a _real_ dog-sized canine tooth biting into his lip, making me assume he was angry but trying to hold back what he was going to say to me. I really need to _shut up_ and stop acting like a baby, or I'm not sure what he would do to me with that fang……

"You honestly….don't remember?"

"…_..I don't even know who the hell you are!!"_

I lurched forward, attempting to take him to the ground, but something obstructed my path; my arms and legs wouldn't come with me.

_I don't think he was going to let me go anytime soon._

The being before me chuckled softly, darkly, making me wonder what he was thinking about... but my train of semi-thought diminished as one of his gloved hands reached out so I could see it. He murmured, "You REALLY don't remember…", then his glove lifted to my face and I felt my skull suddenly jump to the right. I looked back at him and growled with frustration as I realized he just _backhanded_ me.

"What was THAT for?!!"

"To help you _remember_, idiot," He stated pointedly. _Help me remember? Remember __**what**__? Nothing caused a chain of events that ultimately led to this...  
_………_did it?_

The man-beast-thing 'tsk'ed me and momentarily wiggled the covered appendage he thrust into my face. "Hmph, maybe this will help you remember!"

He snarled and grabbed in the darkness where my arm was and pulled in slight annoyance. Strangely, he _knew _something was there; a metal, clinking sound echoed through the room and I gently…swayed back and forth...

"Jack, do you not at least _know_ where you are?"

The light was drawn closer to my face than to his, revealing to him my distinct expression of fear; that and my debility to see everything_ really_, utterly chagrined me.

"Did you ever figure out what the pain was coming from? This whole time, in case you haven't noticed… you were hanging,"

_Smirk._ "Like a fly in a spider's web. _**My **_web." I saw another flash of pearly white incisors joining together in yet another taunting parting of lips…

"Ah, the power of chains. They seem to be capable of holding near anything."

I shot him a momentarily dark look, but I was careful enough not to make him angry at me…or more than he apparently was. _"Why are you suspending me,"  
_"…_what kind of sick freak are you?!"_

The figure paused for a moment, like I really hit a weak spot. I should have stopped yelling at him; I just made matters a hell of a lot worse.

" 'Sick…FREAK'!??"

The hand holding the candle trembled with renewed rage. A bit of the scented wax (A/N: Guess what kind!) flowed freely onto his hand and dripped down into the nothingness below. "I'm only the FREAK you ran to when you got scared, -quite often-, the FREAK whom _finally_ gave in to take you in as the "apprentice"….and I _even_---"

He paused and lifted the candle level to my forehead. After shoving a hand under my jaw, he forced my head back until it hit the wall behind me while wrapping his gloved fingers around my face/chin. He then lifted the candle light directly above my eyes (very threatening), but the latter somehow allowed me to see his whole face now.

--------

_His perfectly carved lips, pointed ears, glowering bright golden eyes, flaxen hair, furrowed brow…_

_It hit me. Oh god. I just pissed off none other than... Chase Young._

_T.B.C._

_-----_

Wow, long sentence up there. And sort of run-on, but whatever. Also, the details weren't meant to be _entirely_ clear, as Jack himself couldn't really tell what the heck was going on in some parts. This was actually sitting on my computer hard-drive for a while now; I was just waiting for people to motivate me enough with their reviews to post this. R&R and I MIGHT. Just post the next chapter too! ---SA


End file.
